Bad Trip
by tmmachado
Summary: Red receives a call from Liz at 2 am. Just what could possibly be going on with her? Lizzington three-shot fic written for RayOfTheDawn as part of the SecretSanta thing. I hope you like it! Rated T but will change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys! This is a short fic I've written for RayOfTheDawn as part of the SecretSanta challenge. I hope you all like it! Let me know with the reviews :D

* * *

It was 2 am and Red was sitting on a chair in one of his safe houses thinking of Lizzie. Of course he was thinking of her, it seemed to be all he was capable of doing lately. He couldn't seem to forget about the way her body fit so perfectly into his embrace, the way he had held her on the boat that day. It had been a whole month since that incident, but he couldn't stop picturing it in his mind every time he closed his eyes.

When he had sipped the last bit of his scotch, he got up to go to bed but was stopped by the vibrating sound of his phone on the wooden table. It was _her_ number. Lizzie never called him at this time of night, so something had to be wrong.

"Lizzie? What's wrong?" The first thing he heard was laughter. Then her voice filled his ears.

"Reeeeeeed! Why do you have to assume there is anything wroooong? You need to live a little!" More laughter. Red was taken aback by what he had just heard, but just the thought of his Lizzie in such a state was making him smile.

"Lizzie, have you been drinking? Where are you?" As much as he liked her carefree state, he had to make sure she was home safe from any possible harm.

"I am experiencing the power of cannabis, Red. You can't even believe how free it makes you feel! You should totally come here and have some with us. I'm sure you'll love it!" Just when the words left her mouth, Red could hear another voice at her end of the line. "Who is this, Liz? Who are you inviting? This is supposed to be just the two of us here, babe." _Babe?! Who the fuck is she with?!_

"Lizzie? Who are you with? Where are you?" Red was pacing the length of his living room; anger started boiling within him.

"I'm with a friend, Red. You need to stop worrying so much, it's not good for… something... I've forgotten." He heard the man calling out to her again and she said she was coming. "So Red, will you join us?"

"Yes, Lizzie. Tell me where you are and I'll come to you." He was already putting on his coat and hat.

"Then you'll have to find me because I won't tell you!" She started laughing some more and before he could say anything else, she had hung up.

Red let out an exasperated sigh before placing a call to a trusted contact of his, who would be able to trace Lizzie's cell. As soon as he told the guy what he needed, he hung up and called Liz again.

"Yeeeeeesssssss? Who is thiiiisssss?" Her voice sounded even more away than it had just a couple of minutes ago and the sound of her giggling was making his heart clench. _He should be there with her._

"Lizzie, it's me. Where are you, sweetheart? You have to at least give me a clue so I can find you." He tried to keep his voice as stable as possible, but found himself thankful that she was way too high to notice how anxious he was since he wasn't in control over the situation.

"Reeeed! I've already told you! I'm right here! Why can't you find me? It never seemed to be a problem before, honey." _Honey. Had she just called him honey? Had he actually heard it right? Oh God, this definitely wasn't going well at all. _

"Lizzie, you have to give me some clues. I can't just guess where you are. Tell me what you see around you." _Keep a steady voice. Keep a steady voice. Keep a steady voice._

"I see… trees! And stars! And soooooo many buildings!" More giggling. Red was about to lose it when the sound of a new text interrupted him.

Looking quickly at his phone, he saw it was a text with her location. "Okay, sweetheart. I think I know where you are. You just stay there okay? I'm coming, Lizzie."

"Wait, Red?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please hurry? I don't think I feel so good right now." _Oh no. If she was having any bad side effects... he had to make sure she was safe. _

"I'm right on my way, Lizzie. Hold tight." He ended the call and within minutes he was making his way to the waiting car with Dembe at the wheel.

Xxxxxx

The car had barely come to a stop and Red was already jumping out of it. He made his way into the house unceremoniously and tried to listen for any sounds that told him where Lizzie was. When he got into the kitchen, he spotted her through the window above the sink. She was in the backyard, lying on the grass with some guy on top of her, who was trying to convince her of something as it seemed. She kept shaking her head frantically and Red almost ran out and pushed the man off her. He was so angry that he didn't even think before his fist made contact with the man's face. As he laid unconscious on the ground, Red turned to check on Lizzie.

"Lizzie, are you okay? Did he hurt you? Who is this guy?" His hands found her cheeks as they cupped her face looking for any signs of injuries.

"He is just a guy I met in college," she sighed. "I don't feel very well. Can we please go home?" She looked so defenseless in her inebriated state that Red couldn't find it within himself to express right then just what he thought of her 'scape route'.

"Of course. Let me help you up." He pulled her to a standing position and held her close to make sure she didn't fall. They slowly made their way to the car like that and no words were spoken during the ride.

When Dembe parked the vehicle outside Liz' house, Red got out first and went to the other side to help her. Once they had made it inside, Red sat her onto the couch and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He watched intently while she emptied the glass and when she handed it back to him, he couldn't keep everything that was building up inside to himself anymore.

"What could ever possess you to smoke pot with some guy you barely even know, Elizabeth? What can possibly justify your behavior to do such a thing? That guy could have raped you! Would have raped you had I not gotten there in time! What the hell were you thinking?!" He was only partially aware of his voice coming out louder with each sentence. Expressing his own fears was just making his heart beat faster. Just the thought of her being taken against her will by someone who was not deserving of her… _no, don't go there, Raymond! _

Just then, he heard a sniffling sound. When he looked at her again, he could see tears running down her cheeks. His anger faded instantly and his heart clenched inside his chest and in a second he was beside her again. "Lizzie, I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean for it to come out this way. I was just so scared of anything happening to you… Lizzie, look at me." He hooked two fingers under her chin and made her look up at him. Her eyes were puffy and red and she was so vulnerable and so beautiful at the same time, it was all he could do to not kiss her right then. Instead, he cleared her face from the tears and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Why did you do this, Lizzie?" It was almost a whisper. He had to know why.

"I don't know… I just felt like everything was crumbling and I needed a way out, you know? And I knew this guy still had contacts with some dealers and he had always invited me to smoke with him when we were in college. I just feel like my life is so boring lately, that I decided to give it a try."

_Boring?_ Red raised a brow at her. "You're still high, Lizzie. Let's get you to bed." As he moved to get up from the couch, she grabbed his hand stopping him from doing so.

"I know what I'm saying, it's all true. It's how I've been feeling lately. I'm not high anymore, Red. I'm just getting this shivers and I don't feel so good. I think that's from the impure stuff –"

"What do you mean 'impure stuff'? Lizzie, his material was not pure? And you knew it? How can you smoke something like that? Knowing it's not good, for God's sake!" His tone was rising again and he saw Liz flinching.

"I'm sorry, Red! I didn't know it would make me feel like this! If I did, I'd never have done it. Please don't be mad at me. I can't have you mad at me. Not you, Red." And she started crying some more.

Red was livid learning that whatever she had had wasn't pure. The complications that this could have had on her were enormous. But at the sound of her last words, he just couldn't say anything else. "Shh, sweetheart, I'm not mad at you. I just need you to promise me that you'll never do it without me again. Promise that to me, Lizzie." He was holding both her hands in his and gave her a light squeeze so she would look at him once again.

"Yes, Red. I promise. I'm so, so sorry." At that, he moved closer to her on the couch and pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her shaking form.

"It's okay, Lizzie. Stop crying now, sweetheart. You're going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay." He rubbed small circles on her back and buried his face on her hair, planting soft kisses to her temple.

Red lost track of how long they stayed that way, until all he could feel was her deep breathing and the rise and fall of her chest. Taking care as to not wake her up, he carried her to her bed and gently removed her shoes before pulling the blanket to cover her body. He lowered himself next to her and softly nuzzled the side of her face before planting a kiss on her cheek and leaving the room with one last look at her.

He was deeply in love with that woman and he knew it. He only hoped that she would soon notice that as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I ust want to thank you all who took the time to review the last chapter. Your support means everything to me and it certainly keeps me going :) I'd also like to apologise for the delay in posting this chapter, but RL has been very busy lately. Anyway, here is the second chapter of this Secret Santa present. I wanna thank my AMAZING beta FrostyFingers haha thank you girl!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

* * *

After the 'punched weed incident' as Liz called inside her head, she had noticed Red was much more touchy with her. His hand at the small of her back lingering just a little too long, always looking for an excuse to grab her hand when he was sure other people were not looking. Not that she was complaining. Quite the opposite. She'd never tell him, but she knew he had carried her to bed that day and found herself wishing he would kiss her that night when his nose lingered around her face. But he hadn't and she knew it was because he would never take advantage of her like that.

It had been one week since that day and Red had called her every single night since then to make sure she was okay, even if he had just given her a ride. So it wasn't a surprise when he called her that night and she picked up after the first ring.

"Hey." She was sure he could tell she was smiling, but she didn't care at this point.

"Lizzie! I was wondering if you'd care to join me this night. I've just acquired something and I'm dying to show it to you." His voice never faltered to warm her on the inside. But Liz was slightly curious now.

"Care to share some information about it?" She said even as she grabbed her coat and car keys.

"Come on, don't ruin the surprise. Will you come?" She could tell he was excited by the way he was speaking and she could almost see his hands gesturing around.

"I'll be there in 15." She said as she got in the car and started it.

"Excellent! I'll meet you then." As soon as he hang up, she drove off.

Just when she had got out of the car after parking it, the door to the house opened and Red showed up at the doorway, a big smile on his face and Liz couldn't help the one making its way on her lips.

She got in and Red helped her out of her coat, hanging it in the coat rack and leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"So, what is it you wanted to show me? He pulled her to the living room by the hand and Lizzie felt a sudden warmth coming from his touch.

He gestured for her to sit on the couch and moved to his suit that was hanging in a chair near the fireplace. "Well, Lizzie, what you said to me last week got me thinking and I think you're right. Your life is pretty boring. As I am the one that you can majorly put to blame, I decided that it's only fair for me to be the one to help you with that." He held a little Ziploc bag between his fingers and got closer so she could see what it was.

"Red, is this…" Liz was in shock. She couldn't believe he was actually going to facilitate for her to get high again, especially after everything he had said that night.

"This, my dear, is the purest weed you'll find in the whole country. Comes directly from the best dealer, a great friend of mine. I guarantee that this baby can make you feel wonders you have never even thought about." He sat down on the couch beside her and let his words sink in her brain.

"Red, you can't possibly expect me to do this again. Not when last time-"

"Lizzie, no one should have their first weed experience with just anyone. Especially if it's bad stuff. No, at least now I can make sure you're safe. Come on. Live a little." He gave her his best grin then and she was lost. How could she possibly say no to him?

"Fine, let's do this." She looked up at him and ran her hands up and down her thighs in a nervous tick. Red's smile just enlarged then and he pulled the paper and another small plastic from his pant pockets.

"What is this?" She moved to grab the other bag but he pulled it out of her reach.

"This is tobacco. I'll add this to the marijuana so it won't be too strong." As he spoke, he poured equal amounts of both bags into the paper and started rolling it to make the cigarette. As his tongue made its way out to lick the ending of the paper, Liz was mesmerized and couldn't tear his eyes off him. He noticed that then and gave her a huge smirk that made her blush.

"So this won't get us high then. Why even bother?" She asked, desperate to change his attention into something else.

"Oh, don't worry about it. This will get you high all right. Trust me." He lit up the cigarette and inhaled it deeply, passing it to her and watching the way her perfect lips closed around the white paper.

"Red, this doesn't work. I don't feel anything apart from an itchy throat from all of this smoke." She was coughing trying to get her throat to its regular state.

"Sweetheart, you just wait. You're going to get high very soon." He inhaled a couple more times at which he handled the cigarette back to her.

Liz took another three deep inhales which made it end. "This stuff is just too weak, Red. Come one. Make another one!"

"Lizzie, you don't know what you're saying. This is from the best –"

"Yeah, yeah. The best dealer and bla bla. Can we do another one, yet? I wanna do it! Come on!" She grabbed the bag with the weed inside and a rolling paper before he could stop her and added a good amount of the substance to it, but she was having a hard time rolling it all together. "How do you do this? It's just too difficult!"

Red moved to where she was standing and stayed behind her. "Here, let me help you." He wrapped his arms around her so he could roll the paper and Liz found herself surrounded by his intoxicating scent. He was so focused on the task at hand that he almost didn't notice her leaning into his embrace. Almost. He brought his mouth closer to her ear and lowered his voice to speak next.

"I need you to lick it." He could feel her shivering the moment the words left his mouth. He knew what he had done and she knew it. And she liked it. And he loved the effect he had on her because that was exactly the effect she had on him. Liz closed her hands around his to bring them closer to her mouth and the moment she put her tongue out, she could feel more than hear his sharp intake of breath. When she finished, Red took the lighter from his pocket and lit the cigarette, which was already in her mouth.

"Seriously, Red. You need to talk to this guy of yours. His stuff does not work at all!" She is complaining even after the third inhale. Red chuckles lightly at her.

"There is one thing that will get high faster. Do you want to try it?"

"Yes! Anything! What is it?" Liz asked getting excited with the possibility.

"It's called shotgun. Seriously, Lizzie. Didn't your boyfriends in college or high school teach you any of this? Come here." He moved so they were sitting facing each other. "Here's what you have to do. I'm gonna inhale the smoke and breath it out to you. All you've got to do is inhale it back. Think you're up to it?" The smirk he gave her at the end was more than enough to convince her.

"Bring it!"

Red took one very deep inhale and suddenly he was too close to her face. So close she almost forgot to breath in the smoke coming out of his mouth. When she got to her senses again, more than half of it was gone. "Lizzie! Were you distracted, my dear? You let all of it escape."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't…Do it again!" This time she braced herself for what was about to happen and when Red leaned into her, she leaned as well so they were a shred apart and inhaled all that was coming from his mouth.

"That's my girl." He eyed her so intently that Liz had to force herself to look away.

Ten minutes later they have finished the other smoke and Liz is all giggly on the couch lying against Red's chest. They couldn't remember what they were laughing about and that only made them laugh even harder.

When they quieted down, Liz pokes Red, at which he almost jumps from underneath her, making her burst out in another series of laughter. "You're ticklish! Red, why don't you ever say anything?" She kept poking him every time in a new location. Red can't stop laughing from the tickles and from seeing her laugh, until he finds the strength to hold her hands tight so she will stop her assault on him.

They keep staring at each other for a while until all that can be heard is their breaths trying to steady. Then the most unexpected thing happens. Liz grabs Red's hand and brings it to her breast, squeezing it.

"Lizzie, what-" Red is shocked. He never expected that from her. Not in a million years.

"I think they are too small. I've always wanted to apply silicone. What do you say?" She looked at him then and was surprised to find his lips slightly parted, his eyes so dark you could hardly see the green in them.

"I think you're very high, Lizzie." He tried to remove his hand but she just kept it there.

"That's not an answer, Red!" Her giggle made his heart soar. "Please, this is very important to me." She made a little pout then and he felt the urge to bite her lips and just claim them to him.

Instead, he brought his other hand to cup her cheek and leaned close to her. Their lips just a few inches apart. "I think you're perfect the way you are, Lizzie."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, guys, here is the last chapter. Once again, thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! They are very much appreciated. Credits once again to my amazing friend and beta FrostyFingers. Also, this chapter moves the rating to M!

I owe nothing!

* * *

Liz gazed deeply into Red's eyes and with a rush of boldness, close the distance between their lips. It didn't take him long to pull her even closer and kiss her back. Their mouths joined as one, their tongues knew exactly how to move accordingly to each other even though this was their first kiss. They explored each corner of the other's mouth until the urge for air became too much to bare.

When they came apart to breathe, Liz found herself sitting in Red's lap, having moved while they were kissing without even noticing. His hands had found their way under her shirt and he was hugging her by the waist. "Lizzie, you have no idea how long I've waited for this." He was nuzzling her ear and planting kisses here and there along her jaw.

"I can only assume it is for as long as I have." She was gently scratching her nails along the beck of his neck and Red pulled her even closer if that was possible. The urgent need to stay as close to her as humanly possible. Suddenly, Liz put one leg across his waist to straddle him.

"Lizzie, what are you-" She shut him up with a long loving kiss that soon became needy and urgent. Hands were everywhere at once. Liz was unbuttoning his dress shirt, his vest already hanging loosely. When her nails made contact with his chest, Red gave a moan that went directly to the heat between her legs, making her rub herself against him, finding his hardness.

His hands immediately went to her waist to keep her in place before pulling her away just a little. "Lizzie, slow down." But she was having none of that. She had to make him change his mind.

She kissed him again and pulled the stripes of her dress down her shoulders exposing her breasts. Red's eyes immediately fixed on hers, his hands came to a stop on her waist. He didn't dare to move, barely even breathing. Liz was the one to break the silence. "Red, if you don't look at me, I swear I'm gonna run and hide."

"Lizzie, we shouldn't do this now." He willed his arms to circle her waist once more and pulled her closer to him, her chest making contact with his bare skin.

"But I want to, Red. Please?" As if to prove her point, she rubbed against him again and he couldn't hold back the groan that escaped his throat.

"Lizzie-" He was almost losing all control. She just wasn't playing fair. He tried to still her movements, but she continued to find friction against him. His hands were slowly loosening their hold on her, as he progressively gave in to her movements. If she continued this, he wasn't going to be able to hold for much longer. He glanced up at her and she could see how dark his eyes were and was sure she had already won her battle. His lips were parted and he was panting.

Even in this inebriated state Red was in awe. He was certain he had never see anything more beautiful than Lizzie as she was right now. Her head was thrown back, her arms circled his neck to give her some leverage as she moved forward and back against his groin, her face showing just how much pleasure she was feeling, her mouth emitting the most amazing music he had ever heard. Red was lost in the sigh of her and when she looked up at him, he attacked her mouth with his, moving to her neck and bringing a mark and the junction of her shoulder and her neck.

Liz was close, so damn close, but there was still something missing. She brought one hand between them and put her dress out of reach as she made way inside her panties and circled her clit with two fingers.

When Red realized what she was doing, he almost came right then, but held himself off for her. One of his hands came to her nipple and started rolling it between his fingers. Liz was thrashing under his ministrations, but he needed her to come right then, otherwise he would lose it.

"Come, Lizzie. Come for me, sweetheart. I want to see it." He spoke directly into her ear. His voice husky even to his own ears. Liz let out a loud moan and began moving more fiercely against him. Red brought his own hand inside her panties and ran one finger in her opening to bring some moisture to her clit and started giving her pleasure the way she wanted.

"Oh, Red! Yes. Keep going. Yes, Red! Don't stop! Oooh." Seconds later she was screaming on top of him, her juices bathing his hand, her hands grasping strongly his shoulders. Red couldn't hold it anymore and let go with her, burying his face on her neck, he let out a loud groan. When their breaths were calm again, they pulled back from each other.

Liz was feeling so embarrassed she couldn't even look at him. She tried to slide out from his lap, but he stopped her before she could make another movement.

"Lizzie, look at me." He was cupping her cheek so she would look at him. When she did, she saw the sweetest smile on his face and pulled her dress stripes up her shoulder, which already made her feel better. "Why don't we go get some sleep?"

She nodded slightly and he gestured for her to keep her les wrapped around his waist. He stood up from the couch with her in his arms and moved to his bedroom, where he lowered her on the bed and moved to the drawer to find a clean spare o clothes for the both of them.

"Not that I would object to you sleeping naked beside me, but I think you'd get pretty self conscious if you did." She smiled shyly at him when he handed her one of his boxers and undershirt and went to the bathroom to get changed.

When Lizzie came out, Red was lying against the bed post only on his underwear. His eyes immediately went to her and what he saw in front of him left him speechless. She was wearing his clothes and she looked stunning. His male pride went higher than he could ever remember.

"Thank you for the clothes." Her voice was almost a whisper, but he could hear her just fine such was the silence in the room.

"It looks way better in you, sweetheart." He stretched a hand for her and when she grabbed it, he pulled her to him. They laid comfortably in each other's arms while the weed slowly wore off and they soon drifted off to sleep.

When Lizzie woke up again, it was still dark outside. She felt a little dizzy and cold. She opened her eyes and noticed for the first time that she wasn't home. As some of the memories from last night started to get back to her mind, she sat up and looked around. She was wearing Red's clothes. His smell making its way into her nostrils as she wandered how she didn't feel it before. She looked around but there was no sign of the man himself. As she tried to concentrate on last night's events, she heard a light tinkling of ice against a glass coming from somewhere outside the room. She desperately tried to remember something, anything really, from the moment they had had the second smoke, but all she seemed to remember was how good she felt as Red's arms enveloped her body as he helped her roll the paper around the substance.

Then she remembered the strong hold of his hands on her. She remembered bringing them to her breasts. The wave of embarrassment hit her hard and crushing. _Oh, God. What have I done?_ She noticed how her clothes were neatly folded beside her on the night stand and was sure he had been the one to arrange them. _But when did I change clothes? Actually, why did I do it?_ And then it came. All of a sudden the memories filled her memory and she remembered everything. The kiss, she straddling him, she dry humping him, they coming apart as one and she couldn't help but smile at that. The way he had carried her to the bed afterwards and how he had held her body so close to his.

She got up, not being able to stay in bed any longer and slowly crept her way to the rest of the house. When she got to the living room, she found him with a glass of scotch in one hand, and a cigar on the other, looking out of the window and wearing only a pair of boxers and an undershirt, very much as she was.

"You're up early." His voice almost made her jump out of her body and she was glad he couldn't see her face. She managed to control her breathing before answering him.

"You weren't there. I got cold." Her voice held a tone he couldn't quite place. Was she sad? Disappointed? Anxious?

"I wasn't sure how you'd react when we woke up in the morning." He turned around to face her. "I'm sorry." The spark in his eyes so very present last night completely gone.

"Whatever for?"

"I've never meant to lose control with you as last night. I promise it won't happen again." He took a gulp of the scotch on his hand and it looked as if he was too embarrassed at himself to even look at her.

"If I remember correctly, you did try to stop me, Red. If there is anyone to blame here, it should be me." She walked slowly but determinedly towards him and stopped just a step away. "But I don't regret it."

"Lizzie…" She leaned in to him, but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "There's no going back here. This can't be a one time thing."

"Good." She closed the distance between them and moaned as his mouth opened up to her.

One minute they were kissing, the other Red found himself being pulled towards the bedroom, his shirt had been tossed somewhere in the hallway. He couldn't believe this was really happening. Couldn't believe his Lizzie was actually willing to be with him in that way.

They were like two horny adolescents who couldn't keep their hands to themselves. As they reached the bed, Red pulled Liz' shirt out of her body and the sight of her naked breast made his already hard member twitch. A low groan emitted from him as he laid on top of her, pulling one hard nipple into his mouth and reaching to roll the other between his fingers.

Before they could get caught up in pleasure, Liz turned them so she was on top. She sat exactly on top of his groin. His hands automatically flew to her waist to hold her in place, but Liz was having none of that. She lowered her head and started planting open mouthed kisses on his neck, sucking until she was sure it would form a mark and then started heading south. She scratched his chest with her nails and was enthralled by the sound of pleasure coming out of Red. As she reached his navel, he was panting trying desperately to maintain some self control, one hand on his face, the other almost ripping the sheets underneath him.

Liz took one glimpse at him noticing how big he was before pulling down his boxers and tossing them away, freeing the part of him that she wanted most. She looked at his cock and when saw the pre cum coming out of it, her tongue immediately came out of her mouth to taste it, taste him. Liz licked the tip of him and it was as if Red had lost all control he so hard was trying to hold on to. The hand grabbing the sheet, came to hold Liz' head.

She smiled inwards and without hesitation, opened her mouth to take all of him that she could. Her tongue moving to give him more pleasure.

"God, Lizzie. Don't stop. Please, don't stop. Yes! Yes, baby, that's it. Ooohh." His head was arched backwards. His moans of pleasure only serving to turn her on even more. The notch on the bottom of her stomach only tighter.

She continued her ministrations until she could feel his member starting to pulse inside her mouth. With one last lick to the head, she removed him from inside her.

The moment his member was out, Red reached to her and pulled her beside him. Going down on her body like she had gone on him as if to retribute the favour. Red pulled one hard nipple into his mouth and started attending to it. Alternating between sucking, biting, licking and nipping them. As he turned to her other breast, one hand went down on her body, eager to make contact with the part of her body he most wanted.

Liz felt one finger finding its way between her folds and gasped of pleasure.

"Fuck, Lizzie, you're so wet. So wet for me, baby." And as if his words had some kind of power, his mouth went to join his finger. Red lapped all of her until he reached her clit. Her hips jerked up and he had to put his arm across her waist to hols her in place.

"So delicious, Lizzie. You have no idea how long I've dreamt of this." He lowered his head again and restarted his ministrations. His tongue entered her, so deliciously that Liz wondered how she had ever lived without it. At some point his tongue had moved to her clit, lapping it furiously, biting it lightly, as two fingers came inside her. Red felt Liz started to soar and stopped all his movements.

She gave a cry of frustration, to which Red could only smirk. "We have plenty of other opportunities later. I want to be inside you to make you come, Lizzie."

"Yes, Red. Please. I've wanted this for so long." She pulled him to her, and lifted her lips to try to get him where she wanted already.

Red positioned himself at her opening and with one swift movement he was filling all of her. He stood still to let her adjust to his size and when she started moving under him, he began a slow, steady rhythm.

"Am I hurting you, Lizzie? Do you need me to stop?" He said the words directly into her ear, smiling when she let out a moan of pleasure. "We can go slower if you want, sweetheart." He planted a kiss on her neck, right above her pulsing point.

"No, Red. Please. Faster. Please, Red." She started closing her walls around him to encourage him to move and so he did.

He was pumping into her in an almost frantic rhythm, knowing full well they wouldn't last like this, but caring anymore. Red couldn't remember a time when he had felt as much pleasure with someone as he was right now.

"Red…I…Oh, God!" She grasping his shoulders so hard he was sure would leave bruises. Red couldn't tear his eyes off her face. She was just so beautiful right now, neck arched, mouth opened, eyes closed and emitting the most amazing sounds he had ever heard.

"Look at me, Lizzie. That's it. Come for me, baby. Come for me. Now!" And so she did, with her eyes glued on his. Her juices bathing him, her walls clenching around him so hard he could not hold back his own orgasm any longer and he too came inside her. Red buried his head on her neck as they slowly came back from their inebriated state. Red pulled out of Lizzie and laid down next to her, pulling her closer into his arms.

She put one hand around his body and buried her face on his neck, savouring his scent of after sex. Red pressed a kiss to her head and soon they both drifted off.


End file.
